


All Along, Apparently.

by Nnoitra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Copious Amounts Of Swearing, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Everyone thinks Grimmjow and Ichigo are dating, Grimmjow and Karin get in a fight, I've been waiting forever to upload this, M/M, Wasn't sure what to do with the rating, Yuzu is a peacemaker, it's not quite mature but it's not quite Teen either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: For the third time in a day someone has implied he's banging Ichigo.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 400





	All Along, Apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no internet but I'm visiting my dads, and he does, so here. Have this bastard fic that has been sitting in my folders for months.

It became almost normal, the routine they fell into after the war. Grimmjow turns up on Saturdays and asks for a fight. It's never to the death now and oh yes, they do get serious about their fights but the damage is never life-threatening and wounds aren't cutting as deep as they once would have been- just as hard though; _but not out of holding back because of concern for each other_ \- it was out of mutual complaints about having to haul each other back to Urahara's for healing. It's a system that works well between them; they both try not to horrifically injure the other, and therefore avoid the melodramatics they'd put each other through when they needed to help the other get back. After all, when they go all out they have to do it in Hueco Mundo where the risk of completely demolishing the basement is impossible (and Urahara appreciates those days _very much_ ). 

At first it was a different story, though. When Grimmjow came asking for a fight the first few times, Ichigo had said no, and then they'd fought over that. So really, Grimmjow got the fights he was looking for in the end anyway. Before they'd come to work out a schedule for their fights, Grimmjow would turn up completely sporadically, no telling when he would appear and demand a clash with Ichigo. The day the schedule had been decided upon was the day Ichigo's school thought he was possessed by an evil spirit and the school namely dubbed the day cursed.

* * *

  
**And thus, the day began. A flashback.**

* * *

  
He had turned up unannounced in Ichigo's classroom, throwing open the window in front of everyone, knowing that he could only be seen by the usual suspects, aka- friend's of Ichigo. It was a windy day and the uproar in the class about the window suddenly flying open making papers scatter everywhere was enough of a distraction that no one noticed Ichigo get pushed off his chair onto the floor by an unseen force as Uryu sighs and Orihime hides a grin behind her hand. 

  
With an annoyed growl, Ichigo pulls himself up and slides back into his seat. At this point the teacher had pulled the window shut again and yelled at everyone to get back into their seats. 

  
"Fuck off." Ichigo growls under his breath, "I'm in school."

  
Grimmjow grins and sits on Ichigo's desk. "Why bother? Come fight me, it'll be much more entertaining." 

  
"Maybe after school, if you leave me alone right the hell now." Ichigo mutters. Whispering softer because the class had finally started to go mostly quiet.

"Mm, I don't wanna wait that long." Grimmjow says.

Ichigo opens his book to a blank page and scribbles down : 'You're going to have to' and nudges it towards where Grimmjow was still seated on his desk.

"Bullshit, I've seen you ditch class for Hollows before." Grimmjow growls, and just to be spiteful he pushes Ichigo's book off his table and watches as classmates turn to stare at Ichigo for a second before turning back to their own business. Ichigo glares and picks his book back up.

  
'Yeah, I have to kill them though, you however are a pest.' Ichigo writes back.

  
"Well, how can I get you to ditch class, huh?" Grimmjow says, he slips off Ichigo's desk and scowls down at him with his arms crossed. He flips the book off the table again while staring Ichigo dead in the eyes. Ichigo picks it back up again.

  
'You can't.' Ichigo writes down, and if writing could be a harsh growl that initiates a challenge, then Ichigo just wrote it down because the look Grimmjow gives him makes his blood run cold. 

Grimmjow keeps his eyes locked locked on Ichigo as he backs up and stands next to the teachers seat with a smug look on his face. Orihime is sending nervous yet amused glances at the both of them while everyone else has opted to mostly ignore what's happening right now or just simply cannot see what's going down. Ichigo shakes his head, silently begging Grimmjow to not start any shit in the classroom. Grimmjow sticks the finger up at him and turns around to face the blackboard next to the teacher. With a hum, he picks up a piece of chalk and writes _Fight me you bitch_ on the board, and the students who've noticed are yelling. 

During the panic in the classroom, Grimmjow goes over to the nearest desk and picks up a students pencil case, he unzips it and slowly takes pencils out and starts flinging them one at a time at Ichigo and grinning as he dodges each one with a furious expression. The kid whose desk Grimmjow is stealing things from is staring with wide eyes as her pencil case is slowly being emptied and thrown at her classmate. The class itself seems scared about the floating stationary. 

  
When the reactions from Ichigo are getting boring, Grimmjow moves on to the next desk and pulls a hat off one of the students and flings it towards Ichigo. "Give up?" He growls. Again Ichigo shakes his head.

  
With a huff, Grimmjow walks right back up to Ichigo and picks him up, throwing him over his shoulder and walks out of the classroom; and Ichigo knows at that point that the humiliation's only just begun if Grimmjow hadn't used the window to leave. It leaves no doubt that Grimmjow plans to make a scene. Ichigo can hear the class screaming about ghosts, and running out after him to look into the hall. But now other classes are leaving their rooms to gawk at the commotion only to all stop short and watch Ichigo floating slowly down the corridor while looking very pissed off.

  
Ichigo gives in and starts hitting Grimmjow on the back and kicking his legs to get the Espada to drop him, but it's useless. In this body he has no strength against him. He isn't going to worry about what people might think at the moment because to them he's _floating_ in the _hallway_ and that alone is enough to warrant he act however he pleases at this point in time. 

"C'mon, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow says, slapping Ichigo on the ass. _Damn, hold up_. Grimmjow squeezes a bit before letting go. _Nice_. "Get outta this body and fight me."

"No." Ichigo growls, blushing madly, "And don't grope my ass!" Aww shit, and the crowd of students _definitely_ heard that. Plus, his red face is really not helping matters.

Grimmjow barks out a laugh and gives Ichigo a really hard slap that makes him shriek. "Just ditch school and fight me."

  
Ichigo twists himself around in Grimmjow's grasp and tries to punch the side of his face. He doesn't make it, so Grimmjow laughs at his attempt then dumps his ass on the ground. "Starting to feel the thrill of the fight, huh?" 

"No!" Ichigo says, "Not until after school! I told you already!" Ichigo growls.

  
"Too bad! We're doing this now." Grimmjow leans down and grins as Ichigo scrambles backwards to get away from his hands as they make grabby motions. He grabs Ichigo by the ankle and hoists him up into the air as students scream in the background. "Let's go." With that, he sprints down the hallway while dragging Ichigo with him.

  
Students are bustling after them, watching as Ichigo is dragged all over the school to the front gates before they watch as he launches off into the sky and well into the distance, over the buildings and far away from the school. Those in the school who could actually see Grimmjow and aren't in Ichigo's main friend group were, just slightly, more confused than the rest of the school who _couldn't_. 

  
After a few minutes of running from the school and being slung like a sack of potatoes over Grimmjow's shoulder by his leg, Ichigo says "If you ever, and I mean ever, pull a stunt like that again I will kill myself and let my soul be eaten by some shit ass random Hollow before I even look at you again, let alone fight you."

  
Grimmjow stops in his tracks. "Fuck off, I just wanna fight with ya. No need to get your panties in a twist." He says, but there's no annoyance in his voice, knowing Ichigo might just be serious.

  
"Yeah, well, fuck you." Ichigo growls. "My whole school is... Fuck, I don't even know what. I don't want to know! But tomorrow, if I can show my face, I will then know."

  
"Is your reputation really so important?" Grimmjow says, he let's Ichigo slip down from his shoulders. 

  
"My reputation doesn't matter to me." Ichigo says, "It never has. If it did, chances are we would never have met. I would not have become anything more than a Soul Reaper. That was inevitable, but if I cared about what you said, If I cared about what anyone said, I'd have been a different person. And I sure as hell wouldn't let Kon use my body whenever I fuck off to Soul Society or to fight a Hollow."

"So what's it about, then? You ditch school to train, to fight Hollows that are so below you it's not worth it with the other Soul Reapers in the area to take care of it." Grimmjow growls, "So why can't you make time to fight me!?"

  
Ichigo thinks about his answer. "Because, unlike training and killing weak Hollows, fighting you isn't in order to save lives. I train to get stronger and save people, I kill Hollows because if I don't then they might kill people. The whole school thing is that I'm still alive, and haven't graduated. I'm missing too much as is, and to miss unnecessary extra time would impact even more heavily on my grades."

  
"Fuck all that school shit, I don't care. Am I going to have to threaten lives so you'll fight me, is that what you're saying?" Grimmjow mutters.

  
"No!" Ichigo shouts, "That's not it! Don't even make jokes like that, because if you did that for real, I wouldn't be able to leave you alive after I fight you, and then we wouldn't be able to fight anymore. I enjoy fighting you. You give me a challenge that other's don't. But fighting you isn't something I can just drop everything and do. I have a life outside of being what I am when I leave this body." 

  
Grimmjow stays silent for once, unsure of really how to respond.

  
Ichigo rubs the back of his neck nervously, "You should say something. It's kinda unnerving to not hear you chattering my head off."

  
"What... should I say?" Grimmjow says, he shrugs and huffs out a sigh. "That was kind of a 'lotta emotional shit you dumped on me, man. How the fuck am I supposed to respond to that?" 

  
Ichigo snorts, "I dunno. Apologize for being a dickhead? Find something else to do with your life other than harass me all the time?" 

  
"There isn't anything." Grimmjow replies.

  
"What?" Ichigo frowns. "Surely you have something else to do, right?"

  
"To do with my life? Hueco Mundo is bare, there's nothing left, really. Broken structures remain. I'm sure as hell not welcomed in Soul Society, and while here is fun, it has it's limits. You're the only person I can fight. It's all there is to do here. Stealing from the shops is no longer fun." Grimmjow says. "Plus, I'm feeling kinda like a smuggler for that shitstain shady Urahara with the two brats. Boring ass work."

  
"Get a gigai from him then, he'll do it for you. Then you'll have more to do. There'll..." Ichigo pauses, thinking about whether or not he wants to say this, "There'll be more things for us to do together that isn't just fighting. If you're bored, then do human things too." 

  
"Fighting you is fun though." Grimmjow mumbles, "Don't wanna do boring human stuff." 

"You don't know if you haven't tried." Ichigo sighs, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight you anymore, we just... can't do it all the time, or whenever you deem it fine." 

"So, what?" Grimmjow huffs, "We can't fight as much? Like that was happening to begin with!" 

  
"Grimmjow, I was going to suggest that we set some kind of, I don't know, time-slots or schedule set aside for fighting, so we're both on the same page." Ichigo says. "How about this? Every second Saturday we'll fight, and then we have the whole weekend for it. In-between then, if we meetup, we're not fighting." 

  
"Hmm, what about every weekend?" Grimmjow says.

  
"Because maybe I want to do other things?" Ichigo grumbles, "My whole life can't revolve around you." 

  
"Maybe it should, then." Grimmjow laughs, "That way I can fight you whenever." 

  
"Look, I'm going to have to show you fun, human, non-fighting ways of having fun. Or, if you really must fight me, we'll do it human style- Lasertag, Paintball, I dunno. Stuff like that." Ichigo says, "But you have to ask Urahara for a gigai." 

  
Grimmjow scoffs, "Fine. I'll get that bastard to make me one. But like hell I'm stayin' with him after I've got it. You'll just have to shove over and make room in your house." 

"Wha- fuck no. Stay somewhere else." Ichigo growls. 

  
"Ain't anywhere else to go, shithead!" Grimmjow says, and then just to be a bitch he ruffles Ichigo's hair like a child and laughs.

  
Ichigo huffs and bats Grimmjow's hand off his head. "Fine, but it cannot be permanent. We should get you a place here. I'll talk to Urahara about it." 

  
"Urgh, never mind all that." Grimmjow grumbles, "Can't I just ditch the gigai at your place when I'm done?" 

  
"That'll be real awkward trying to explain. Where the hell would I even put it?" Ichigo says, "I guess I could put it in the cupboard and hope no one checks in there for anything." 

  
"Hang me from the ceiling like a morbid decoration and make the neighbors call the cops." Grimmjow grins, "That'll be fun to watch." 

  
"No way am I doing that." Ichigo says, but he does smile at the thought. 

  
"Would've been fun." Grimmjow says. 

  
"Yeah, maybe. For you anyway!" Ichigo laughs lightly, trying pretty hard to stay mad. "But I think if the Kurosaki household got anymore complaints about weird things happening we'll end up on some paranormal daytime tv show."

  
"Who says you're not already?" Grimmjow jokes.

  
Ichigo laughs, but his mind briefly flashes to Kanonji out of paranoia. "Who knows." 

  
They're silent for a bit before Grimmjow sighs and sits down cross-legged on the roof. "So I guess no fight today, then?"

  
Ichigo snorts and sits down next Grimmjow. "Fuck no. I'm pissed off at you right now." He is, but not nearly as much as before.

  
"Pfft, yeah only a little." Grimmjow says. "You can't stay mad at me."

  
"I can, actually." Ichigo says. "And maybe I will."

  
"Hmph. Die mad, then." Grimmjow scoffs. 

  
"I probably will though, huh?" Ichigo says, "Die mad." 

  
"Like hell, can you even die at all?" Grimmjow gives Ichigo a friendly shove, "You always seem to just... pop back up."

  
"I've come pretty close, and I think I have died at some point actually. I dunno, man." Ichigo shrugs, "Guess I just have a whack-ass life."

  
"Well, you certainly ain't normal." Grimmjow grins. "So Saturdays? Or every second Saturday? That's when you'll fight me?"

  
"Yeah." Ichigo says, "I promise."

* * *

  
**Back to the Future: A Flashback end.**

* * *

It should have been a day like any other, just a normal Saturday reserved for mutual Ass-Beating-Buddies to have at it in the underground room Urahara conveniently, if not suspiciously, let them use with free reign and words of ' _I promise not to watch_ ' like they had planned something absolutely fucking debauched instead of slaughtery and bruise-inducing fun mayhem.

  
The difference though was that for once, Ichigo hadn't turned up. Sure, there's been times in the past that Ichigo hasn't turned up, but there's been a ready waiting reason. Urahara let's him know usually, or Ichigo calls ahead after Grimmjow has already turned up, and usually they either postpone a few hours, or a day at most. Sometimes, but very rarely, as in only happened once- Ichigo was sick and they had to postpone a whole ass week, much to Grimmjow's horror. But there was still some kind of warning for that. 

  
But this? Grimmjow could almost say he was worried. _Almost_. Urahara was being awfully tight-lipped about something, but Grimmjow wasn't sure what. The man claimed to not know where Ichigo was, but _something_ in his eyes told Grimmjow he was being bullshitted. But then, who the fuck even knows with that shady motherfucker. Probably just pissing Grimmjow off as usual. Ichigo was probably fucking constipated and shitting everywhere, but Urahara was bring prick and not telling Grimmjow so he'd hunt the ginger down and embarrass the both of them. After all, Urahara was firm believer in Two Birds One Stone when it comes to _anything at all_ , the lazy fucking _bitch_.

  
Running out of patience in Urahara's unnervingly quiet bunker, Grimmjow finishes fucking over an innocent rock, sheathes Pantera and sonidos to the exit, deciding to just hunt the ginger asshole down himself, possibilities of embarrassment be damned- he wants his fucking fight damn it. He makes it out of Urahara's shop and stands in the street outside and calms himself down enough so he can sense where Ichigo's pissed off to around town.

  
He spends a good minute searching before he kicks at nearby cyclist in annoyance, watching as they skid and fall on the pavement with a grunt, looking around to see what they crashed into but not seeing Grimmjow staring at them with an annoyed expression. With a huff, Grimmjow turns and storms back into Urahara's shop, flinging the door open harshly and ignoring Tessai's pissed off glare. 

  
"Oi!" Grimmjow growls, stomping over to Urahara, Shady Bitch Himself. "Why the fuck can't I sense Kurosaki anywhere?"

  
"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, Hollowboy." Urahara grins behind that fan of his. 

  
"Yeah, I fucking would or I wouldn't have asked, cunt. Don't call me Hollowboy, either, or I'll smack ya' a new one." He snarls out, fingers dancing over Pantera's hilt. "Where is he?"

  
"Oh, you're sounding concerned?" A lecherous grin peeks from behind the fan and Grimmjow nearly sees red, but manages to contain himself.

  
"I ain't concerned, I'm pissed off he stood me up." Grimmjow says, and he feels like storming back out of the shop, but he _really_ needs to know where the fuck that ginger went so he can beat his stupid plush ass into the ground.

  
"Interesting choice of words, Grimmjow." Urahara says, "I could tell you where Ichigo is and why he's missed out on your... _date_ , but where's the fun in that?"

  
"Isn't a date." Grimmjow mutters, "Why you always gotta be like this, huh?"

  
"Like what?" Urahara smiles.

  
"Like some pissant dickstain not worth a fucking cent and whose only goal in life is to see the light die in the eyes of everything around you." Grimmjow spits at Urahara's feet. If he can't fight him for an answer, he'll verbally disintegrate him instead. The spit lands right on Urahara's foot. 

  
"Well, aren't you a tall glass of water." Urahara beams, a grin stretching across his face as he holds back an annoyed glare at Grimmjow. 

  
Grimmjow snorts, "I don't know what that means." He really didn't.

  
"Right. Well, I give in." Urahara says, "You aren't fun to argue with because you can't control your temper. Ichigo's stuck in Soul Society, has been for the past week."

  
Grimmjow would never admit it to Urahara of all people, but that did worry him a little. Fuck did he hate that place. "Why's he stuck there?" He growls, trying to keep his voice calmer than a yell.

  
"Something about being invited to a wedding between two of his friends." Urahara says, "He should be back soon, but I was supposed to tell you he won't be up for a fight today." 

  
"The fucks he pussying out over a wedding for?" Grimmjow huffs in annoyance.

  
"He's probably going to be either drunk or tired." Jinta says, appearing from a door somewhere in the shop.

  
"Won't be much of a fight with him either way." Urahara says, flapping that fucking fan.

  
Grimmjow grunts and turns to leave. "Whatever. I'll wait at his house, maybe harass his sisters into giving me free food." 

  
Urahara waves him off as Ururu mutters "Fucking mooch." Under her breath before getting a whack over the head from Jinta.

  
Grimmjow steps out of the shop and onto the pavement outside, taking a deep breath in he growls to himself and sonidos his way to Ichigo's home. He skids to a stop outside Ichigo's house and contemplates his choices from here on. Knock on the door or barge through the window? He decides the door because Ichigo would be more annoyed to see Grimmjow getting comfy and chilling out with his little sisters like he fucking belonged there than he would be to see Grimmjow lounging in his room stealing his bed and leaving crumbs from the cookies he sticky fingered out of the ginger's not-so-hidden bottom drawer stash. Yeah, that's right Ichigo, he knows it exists.

  
He saunters up to the door and knocks repeatedly until a some little light-haired gremlin he's come to know as Yuzu opens the door and looks around. "Fucking knock and run cunts." She mumbles and tries to slam the door on Grimmjow, but not before he shoves a foot in the door to stop it.

  
Yuzu looks down to see what stopped the door, and seeing nothing there she sighs and opens the door back up. "My brother isn't here." She says, "But he'll be back soon. Thought you'd be at the wedding, whichever Soul Reaper I'm talking too."

  
Grimmjow snorts, "Ain't no fucking Soul Reaper." 

  
Yuzu frowns, "Grimmjow?" She can hear him, like she can hear the other invisible house-wrecking menaces Ichigo brings home like strays, but she does sometimes get pissed she can't see him properly so she can kick him in his Espada nutsack when he tries to eat all the food in the house after a fight with Ichigo. "You can come in if you don't eat everything in the house this time."

  
"Days not over." Grimmjow grins, placing a hand on Yuzu's forehead and pushing her out of the way as she grunts and tries to whack him off of her. 

  
Grimmjow makes his way straight to the kitchen and opens the pantry, scanning it's contents and grinning madly when he finds an almost entirely full box of good wholesome Aussie fruitloops, disregarding the fact that you probably couldn't even buy them in Japan. "Fuck yes." He whispers to himself as he grabs the box and shuffles into the Kurosaki's living room. 

  
He goes to slump down on the couch, next to where Karin was currently splayed out with a Playstation remote in her hand. "Shove over." He grumbles, she glares and pulls her knees up as he plants his ass beside her. 

  
"Just so you know, I'm still mad at you for stealing all my fucking leftover Halloween candy." She let's her legs fall back onto Grimmjow lap without a care in the world despite the half-hearted glare he sends her. She eyes the box of fruitloops warily as Grimmjow shoves a sweaty hand into the packaging and shoving a fistful of glorious sugary Loops into his mouth. "And you better not eat all of those or I will kill you and finish what my dumb-ass brother could never." She says. "They're his anyway, but I eat them too."

  
Grimmjow grins around a mouthful of the colorful chemically tasting cereal. "Tough shit, this stuffs the best."

  
"You're a fucking Hollow go eat a soul or something, you don't need food." Karin grinds her heels into his upper thigh in an attempt to piss him off.

  
"Shut up." Grimmjow mumbles, sugary crumbs puff out of his mouth and Karin groans and pulls her legs away in disgust as the mouth crumbs fall on her.

  
"That's disgusting!" She squeals, sitting up and ditching the remote on the cushion beside her. She reaches over and snatches the box from Grimmjow. "Gimme some of that before you eat them all. You eat the same way as that fucking cat next door; cramming as much food into your mouth as you possibly can then spilling it everywhere. Jaw wide fucking open." 

  
"Ain't a real cat, bitch." Grimmjow scoffs and rips the box back from Karin. "I'm hungry, piss off." He's seen the neighbors cat before. Fucking little Bengal that looks like a huntsman spider, eats like his jaw is unhinged. He never bothered to remember what the cats name was, but he did have a stand off with it about a month ago. He was going to fight it but he could tell the cat wasn't that healthy, had a heart murmur and he was vaguely worried if he had a row with it then it might have a heart attack. He left it be, but he doesn't like him.

  
"Bet you spray piss on the walls." Karin says, she tries to grab the box again but Grimmjow holds it away from her as he glares. "You are awfully territorial." 

  
"I fucking don't, you shitstain." He does, but in a 'back alley no good punk' kind of way. Not that he'd tell her that, she'll use it against him to solidify her argument. Well, he definitely isn't going to tell her that he pissed on the side of the Kurosaki house to make sure any Arrancar or Hollow in the area would know it's his claim so... he'll die before he says _that_ to this girl. How dare she be right.

  
Karin gives him the suspicious side-eye that always makes him think she knows more than she lets on and he finds himself turning his head away from her gaze like a fucking guilty coward. She just snorts and picks up her remote again, taking her game off of pause and continuing. "Right. I'm sure you don't play-fight, either. Or only hang out when you want food or attention." 

  
"I don't." Grimmjow says weakly. He did like to fight Ichigo... Fuck this is hurting is pride. Bitch be stabbing egos like Nnoitra used to stab random Hollows and Arrancar who just happened to be there, wrong place wrong time.

  
"What are you doing here right now?" Karin asks.

  
"Waiting for your shitty brother to come back so we can fight." Grimmjow growls, "But that doesn't mean I'm a fucking cat, you ass." He shoves another handful of fruitloops into his mouth. "You make fuckin' sense sometimes." He says through a mouthful of food.

  
"No, I mean what are you doing _right now_?" Karin says, smirking.

  
"Snacking." Grimmjow hisses, "And you're not having any. It's mine now, because you're a bitch and I'm hungry."

  
"So. You came here for food and attention." Karin smirks. "Right. Not a cat, _pussy_. Bet you sit on kitchen-tops and lick your own balls and asshole clean." 

  
Grimmjow sees red for a second, hand flying to grab at Pantera for a solid 3 seconds before he thinks of Ichigo's face if he kills his little sister and growls a low, deep, guttural growl, sheathes Pantera fully again and chucks the box of fruitloops at Karin as hard as he can before taking in a deep breath, releasing the tension in his fists and kicking the coffee table over and storming out of the room. At least Karin had the decency to look a little scared when he pulled Pantera. "Not a fucking cat!" He yells angrily as he stomps up the stairs and slams into Ichigo's bedroom. He makes a show of slamming the door loudly behind him, then opening it back up and doing it again to make a point; and of course, a good solid kick as well.

  
Feeling shitty about Karin's observations and mad that Ichigo still hadn't turned up, Grimmjow shuffles over to the bed and throws himself on it in a huff. He tries to calm himself down so he doesn't do something stupid like murder the entire Kurosaki household out of sheer anger and have Ichigo actually kill him this time round. That would suck. He'd almost calmed down, and decided to rub his face against Ichigo's pillows because it was fucking soft and he was feeling tired after all that anger, and sure it smelled good too but then his brain had to go and supply him with the words ' _Hehe Scent Marking_ ' In what sounded horribly like Karin's voice mocking him in his head.

  
With a growl, Grimmjow sat up, pillow in his fist and he leans over to slide open Ichigo's window and flings the pillow as far as he can out of it and onto the road outside. A smug grin comes over his face as he watches it get hit by a car. Take that, inner Karin. He slams the window shut again and throws himself onto his back. He feels the emptiness in his stomach again and with a sigh he leans over the side of the bed to open the little drawer and grab Ichigo's food stash. Looks like he's crumbing the bed after all, he thinks as he rips open the cookie packet and shoves a couple of them into his mouth.

  
Grimmjow pauses and notices how quiet Ichigo's room actually is. He glares suspiciously. "Kon?" He growls. The fucking little mod soul usually kicks up such a racket all the time but Grimmjow's only just noticed he hadn't made an appearance. 

  
Did Ichigo fucking bring Kon with him? Grimmjow high-key hopes that the little bastard tried running off again but got hit by a car or attacked by some stray mutt. Not that Grimmjow's luck is _that_ good. With a sigh, Grimmjow savors the silence for a few minutes before there's noise from the hallway and he watches as Yuzu comes through the door with a laundry basket of clothes in her arms and heads straight for Ichigo's closet.

  
Grinning, Grimmjow sits up quietly on the bed while Yuzu's back is turned and stands up, sneaking over to her. He grabs her shoulders and shrieks loudly, before laughing his ass off as she screams and turns to blindly punch him. 

  
"You _bastard_ , Grimmjow!" She growls, and it's not nearly as menacing as she thinks she sounds when Grimmjow's ruffling her hair while her weak hands whack him blindly and he's laughing so hard he thinks he's going to pass out. "I hope my brother cuts your dick off!"

"Not like I use the thing." Grimmjow laughs, stepping back a few paces until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sits down.

"Poor Ichigo." Yuzu mumbles.

  
Grimmjow scowls. "I'm not going to even ask why you'd say that." 

  
Yuzu fixes him with a glare, or at least she tries, being off by a meter and a half. Suddenly she stops glaring and just frowns, looking around the room. "Where's Ichigo's pillow? I only changed the case today!"

  
"Dunno." Grimmjow says, he shrugs too, but it's not like the girl would know that. She makes an attempt to eye him suspiciously, and fails. She's staring slightly to his left.

  
Suddenly there's the sound of thumping feet down the hallway and Isshin bursts through the open door. "Yuzu! Daddy heard you scream, what's wrong!?" And Grimmjow watches as Isshin's eyes land on him and narrow into slits.

  
"Oh Dad, it's OK. Grimmjow just made me shit my pants." Yuzu smiles brightly and Isshin frowns down at her.

  
"Not literally, I hope." Grimmjow grumbles, "Just scared her 'cos she didn't know I was sitting here."

  
Isshin immediately calms down, walking over to Grimmjow and clapping a big friendly hairy ass hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Let's leave the screaming in the bedroom to Ichigo." And with that, and one horrified expression from Grimmjow, Isshin was out of the room and gone.

  
Snapping himself out of a daze, Grimmjow instantly rounds on Yuzu. "Why is everyone implying that I'm fucking your brother?"

  
"Are you not?" Yuzu says, "I thought that's what your _fights_ were." She uses air quotation marks. "You know, like a code-word or something?" 

  
Grimmjow stares at her incredulously. "You think we've been coming back covered in cuts, blood and dirt from _fucking_?"

  
"Thought it was your kink or some shit." Yuzu shrugs, and she goes back to packing away Ichigo's laundry. "You're both always angry so all that pent up aggression has to come out _somewhere_ , right?"

  
"Yeah, when we _fight_." Grimmjow feels like laughing but he doesn't know why, "You really think we've been shagging in Urahara's basement every two weeks?"

  
"Well, yeah, I mean you're constantly on dates between then." Yuzu says, basket on her hips she turns back to face Grimmjow as she shuts the closet door. "I really thought you were dating or something. Ever since that thing with Ichi's school where it got cancelled for the week while they tried to perform an exorcism on it because of you."

  
"We ain't going on dates, what the fuck?" Grimmjow frowns. He's thinking hard though, they didn't sound like dates, but... it was just the two of them usually, unless Ichigo's friends ever tagged along. 

  
"My brother convinced you to get a gigai, didn't he? You've hung out a bit in that so you can do human things. I mean, just last week he said the both of you went to lazertag together." Yuzu says, walks over to where she thinks Grimmjow is, pats around the bed until she feels his leg and then sits beside him with the laundry basket on her lap. "And then you get food together afterwards."

  
Grimmjow glances down at her and lets out a huff, "Doesn't mean it's a date, or that we're even dating." 

  
"How many times do you hang out with Ichigo's friends from school?" Yuzu asks, she seems to be contemplating something.

  
"Not much, Kurosaki knows I can't stand them all that much so normally he avoids them coming with us, but sometimes we let them come along..." Grimmjow was going to continue and say that usually they prefer to keep to themselves, or just to the main few, like Orihime, Ishida and Chad, but something about Ichigo thinking about Grimmjow's comfort on the days they hangout has him mentally stuttering for a second. Hmm.

  
Yuzu has a smile on her face, "I guess the only question is _would_ you date my brother?"

  
Grimmjow frowns and leans back on the bed, arms folded behind his head and thinks hard. "I can't say yes or no, to that." He grumbles, "I can't say yes, because I hadn't even thought about it until today because for some fucking reason everyone's making some pretty damn obvious puns. But I can't say no, because you're pointing out that what we've been doing is pretty much fucking dating and..." Oh boy, Grimmjow's brain is thinking a little too hard and he can feel himself getting a little flustered.

  
"And?" Yuzu encourages him to continue.

  
"Well, it's been fun." He mumbles quietly to himself. It has, and for some reason talking to Yuzu is like taking a swig of fucking veritaserum or some shit, she can make you spill the beans over anything at all. Or at least that's what he tells himself so he feels better about spilling his newfound metaphorical guts over thinking about mushy shit and Ichigo in the same thought. Plus, he's got a nice ass. Plush fucking rump. "And he's got a sweet ass."

  
"Maybe consider talking to my brother about it." She says, "I'm sure he wouldn't be opposed if you wanted to escalate your status. Your rank, if you will. Though, I'd rather not hear about how sweet my brother's ass is."

  
"Quit bein' a pesky little therapist." Grimmjow mumbles, but there's no bite in his bark. He's silent for a bit as Yuzu huffs a small laugh and pats him on the leg. "And tough shit, I'll talk about his ass anytime."

  
"Well, I've got chores to do so I'll leave you here to sit and stew in your gay Hollow emotions." She goes to sit up but Grimmjow lifts a leg and pushes her off the bed, grinning as she falls into the laundry basket, topples it over onto its side and then she hits the floor with a thud. She groans as she stands back up, kicking out blindly and hoping to hit Grimmjow's shins. "Bitch. You should pay me for that masterful counseling." 

  
"I don't owe you shit. I'd have figured it out eventually." Grimmjow growls, but he's grinning as he sticks a leg out and lets Yuzu's blind kicking hit him, but she wasn't expecting a hit so now she's unbalanced and falls again anyway.

  
She sits up with a grin on her face and points in the general direction of Grimmjow's face, "Hah! You admit it! You consider it dating now!" She points at the wall, exactly 14 inches from the right of Grimmjow's face.

  
With a groan, Grimmjow leaps up off the bed and lifts Yuzu up by the back of the shirt and carries her to Ichigo's bedroom door, he kicks the laundry basket along with him. He dumps her out in the hall and shuts the door. "I'm not admitting to anything!" He yells through the closed door, ignoring her laughs from the other side. Fuck the Kurosaki family- Isshin's a fucking nut and none of his apples fell far from the tree, if they even broke off from the fucking branches at all.

  
He vaguely wondered for a second if somehow Ichigo was adopted, but brushes the thought aside when he considers that Ichigo might just be the biggest fucking nutcase of them all; his family is weird, but Ichigo's taste in friends, the way he can handle pain and doesn't seem to fucking die once and for all and the fact he's apparently been dating an Espada unknowingly makes him the weirdest bastard in the whole Kurosaki family lineage.

Grimmjow stands at the door in silence like a dumbass, thinking about the Kurosaki's and their unfathomable stupidity and ability to be menaces. He scowls to himself as his thoughts start to turn to the way the Kurosaki's treat him. Sure, he wants to punch each of them, but out of everyone he's been around, they've shown him the greatest hospitality. Urahara doesn't count because that shitty bastard is in it for himself. With a grunt of annoyance, Grimmjow shuffles away from the door, deciding he'll take a nap before he has to interact with any more Kurosaki's. He shuts the curtains to block out the daylight, slips off his jacket and shirt, throwing them onto the floor of the bedroom and slumps down onto Ichigo's bed, only very slightly regretting the murder of the pillow- but not enough that he doesn't fall asleep nearly instantly anyway. 

  
As Grimmjow slowly drifts into consciousness he can feel fingers playing with his hair gently and a weight beside him on the bed. Too tired to really care, he lets it be. Then the fingers trace the shell of his ear, down his jawline and on to his mask. He twitches a bit and the fingers snap away instantly. He hopes whatever fucker is playing with his face gets the hint not to touch his mask again. It's probably Yuzu trying to figure out what the hell he even looks like. He tries to drift back into sweet unconsciousness but the fingers slowly return and trace the ridges of his mask.

  
" _Fuck off, Yuzu_." He grumbles tiredly and moves his face away. " _Gremlin_." The fingers on his face have fucked off again and he sighs as he can finally sleep in peace once more. 

  
Those fucking fingers return once more though, but this time they pinch his nose so he can't breathe unless he opens his mouth. With a growl he blindly throws a punch, but tries not to make it too hard of a punch in-case it really is just Yuzu or Karin being little cunts. His punch get's blocked though and he snaps his eyes open and sits up quickly, whacking his head on something hard. There's a yowl of pain and Grimmjow smirks, feeling stupidly smug that the hierro probably made it worse for the asshole leaning over him.

  
"What the fuck, Grimmjow?" Ichigo groans, hand slapped over his aching forehead.

  
"Why the hell were you trying to suffocate me in my sleep, huh? Our fights not good enough?" Grimmjow growls, but there's a grin on his face because he knows damn well Ichigo wasn't going to kill him.

  
"I was going to wake you and ask why the hell my pillow is mangled outside on the road!" Ichigo says, he huffs and sits upright, sending a glare over at Grimmjow. "And yes, I know it's mine. Dad told me. I thought it was roadkill at first."

  
"What's it matter to you?" Grimmjow grumbles, remembering inner Karin's pissy voice. But he frowns a bit trying to figure out how Isshin knew. Perceptive bastard probably knows everything. 

  
"Right." Ichigo nods, mostly to himself, "I'll assume you had a disagreement of some kind with an inanimate object and I'll leave it at that."

  
Grimmjow glares. "It was Karin's fault. Your sister is a bitch."

  
"She is." Ichigo readily agrees, "But more importantly, you ate my fucking stash." 

  
Grimmjow glances looks down at the mess he's left on Ichigo's blankets. "I'd say sorry but then I'd be a liar." He brushes everything to the floor, earning a glare from Ichigo.

  
"Asshole!" Ichigo yells, batting at Grimmjow who is still brushing crumbs onto the floor. He's rewarded with Grimmjow's middle finger in his face and a shit eating grin.

  
Ichigo sighs and rolls his eyes, giving up; he's too tired for this shit. He's quiet for a bit and then just leans down backwards to rest the back of his head and shoulders against Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow's too tired to bother pushing him off, and it's not like he was that heavy anyway. A niggling voice in the back of Grimmjow's mind tells him that this is what they'd do if they were dating and _fuck_ does that voice sound like Yuzu. Yuzu and Karin, the Angel and the Demon sitting on Grimmjow's shoulders when it comes to anything Ichigo related.

  
"You never said you were going to a wedding." Grimmjow says, he's not sure why he's bringing it up, but he is curious about it.

  
"I didn't know I was until I was already dragged to Soul Society." Ichigo admits, he turns his head slightly to look Grimmjow in the eyes, who's now leaning on his hand to hold himself upright. "I would have told you if I knew. Besides, didn't think I'd be there too long but I was. Eleventh Division are fucking rabid. They shouldn't be allowed to have any kind of party."

  
Grimmjow snorts, "Who got hitched?"

  
At this Ichigo smiles, "Well, Ikkaku pulled the stick out of his ass finally and asked Yumichika." Ichigo elaborates for Grimmjow, knowing he wouldn't know them, "They're in the 11th division, I've fought Ikkaku once. We're friends now though, and the both of them have been close for many years. I'm happy for them."

  
Grimmjow stared at Ichigo lazing across his stomach with his head dangerously close to where his Hollow hole is and wonders if the ginger even realizes the way he acts around Grimmjow is making people think they're together. Then he pauses and wonders if maybe he's also contributing to the rumors as well, because he sure as hell isn't stopping whatever Ichigo is doing now and nor has he tried to in the past. Although, what's the point, anyway? He's enjoying the warm weight of Ichigo lying across him and he'll be damned if he interrupts that. He looks tired, anyway. When did either of them become so trusting, he's left wondering.

  
"You missed out on our fight, Kurosaki." Grimmjow says, but there's no snappish tone or annoyance in his voice and Ichigo picks up on it.

  
"We still have some of today left." Ichigo says softly, "But it seems we're both tired." 

  
Grimmjow stares him down for a few seconds before letting out a soft sigh and throwing his head back down onto the mattress. "Yeah." 

  
"You can stay here if you want, I'm not going to force you to leave. Dad already told me you've been relatively well behaved here today." Ichigo says, and he shuffles a little bit to get more comfortable. 

  
Grimmjow's mind flashes to the talk him and Yuzu had and wonders vaguely if she's said anything Ichigo when he got home, because this was new territory even for them. Ichigo's never offered for him to stay over like this before. Grimmjow decides to test the waters on how far this would go before Ichigo says something, maybe finally _noticing_ what's been up with them. With his right hand he reaches over gently runs his fingers through Ichigo's hair. Instead of being faced with a tense stiffen or a flinch, Ichigo just sighs in contentment and leans into the touch. Grimmjow really shouldn't have been surprised, but he was, because he'd never been the one to initiate something like this and Ichigo had just accepted it so gracefully that Grimmjow had to wonder if maybe they actually _were_ dating and the ginger had asked him out and he hadn't even realized. Or hell, maybe he'd said something that sounded like asking Ichigo out and the little shit had agreed without knowing?

  
Great, now he had a new dilemma to deal with. Maybe Yuzu and everyone else was right and they actually really are dating and Grimmjow's been slow on the uptake. Surely, he thinks back on it now, that Ichigo's words back then about them having fun while Grimmjow was in a gigai could possibly translate to Ichigo voicing his interest in dating Grimmjow. But Grimmjow brushes it aside, they'd just had a fight and Ichigo was angry at him then. This is now, nearly a year later, and they're lounging lazily on Ichigo's bed, tired as all hell. He goes for it, he needs to know.

  
"Are we dating?" Grimmjow mumbles tiredly, his fingers raking through Ichigo's hair and rubbing gently at his scalp. He can hear Ichigo's breath hitch.

  
Ichigo takes a minute to respond. "Sometimes it feels like we are. Some of my friends have asked if we were." 

  
"They have?" Grimmjow slowly sits up, letting Ichigo's head fall onto his thigh with a grunt. He's still playing with Ichigo's hair as he looks down at him. "I never noticed until today."

  
"What happened while I was gone that made you notice?" Ichigo asks, his arms are crossed over his chest for a lack of anything else to do with them.

  
"Got hit with innuendos about us from three different people in the span of like an hour." Grimmjow snorts, "Hard not to notice something like that. Got me thinking, Yuzu got me _talkin_ ', the _runt_."

  
"Yuzu got you with her abilities to make people tell her anything, huh?" Ichigo smirks.

  
"She thought that whenever we went out for a fight, that it was code-word for fuck and that our cuts and bruises were from getting really fucking kinky." Grimmjow says, he kind of wants to laugh, but he's really not sure if he should.

  
Except he should have, because in the end, Ichigo lets out the loudest bark of laughter Grimmjow's heard from him and he openly stares as Ichigo continues to laugh a body shaking laugh. He vaguely wonders if Ichigo is going into hysterics and might need medical attention when tears start flowing from his eyes from the laughter. To get Ichigo to stop laughing, Grimmjow removes a hand from his hair and whacks it over his mouth. Ichigo slowly stops laughing but Grimmjow can tell he's grinning madly under his hand, and that just makes Grimmjow smirk.

  
Ichigo uncrosses his arms and reaches up to gently pry Grimmjow's hand away from his mouth and says, "Only Yuzu would ever think something like that." He says it with a smile and Grimmjow feels his heart fucking _flutter_ and what he used to think was just indigestion from shitty off food he'd stolen from the Kurosaki's fridge he recognizes now as motherfucking affection. _Huh_. Seemingly obvious now that the possibilities have been put into his mind.

  
Ichigo shifts on Grimmjow's lap and pulls a face, "Urgh, these clothes stink of sweat." And Grimmjow had definitely noticed the smell , but he refrains from pulling a face because he's too busy watching Ichigo hoist himself up into a sitting position.

  
Another thought occurs to Grimmjow though. "Why aren't you in your Soul Reaper robes if you just got back from Soul Society?"

  
"I left my body at Urahara's with Kon in it so I had to retrieve it and this is what he was wearing." He explains. "I don't know what the hell Kon gets up to but whenever I get my body back the clothes are fucking rank. It's he like he runs a marathon the entire time I'm not here."

  
Ichigo pulls himself off the bed and shuffles tiredly over to his closet, pulling it open and grabbing the first pair of pants and a shirt he sees. He chucks them onto the desk and walks over to where he threw them while pulling his shirt over his head and chucking into the corner of his room near the door. Grimmjow watches as Ichigo slides his pants off too, not seeming to care that Grimmjow is not only in the room but watching his every movement carefully. He's left wearing a pair of black boxers that slip out of sight when he pulls on the fresh pair of pants, and Grimmjow won't even deny he was checking out the shape of Ichigo's ass, because hell, he's even _slapped_ that ass before. He's never been a man to deny such beauty right there in front of his eyes. 

  
Ichigo finishes pulling on his clean shirt and walks back to the bed. "Move over, I'm tired. I'll shower tomorrow."

  
Grimmjow shuffles over until his back lightly touches the wall, though he quickly pulls the blankets out from under himself so he could get under them before Ichigo does and inevitably _will_ hog them all. Ichigo slips down onto the bed and under the covers, their sides squished together because after all they were two grown ass people and this was a small ass bed. Ichigo shifts to turn over and face Grimmjow head on, their faces close enough that if Grimmjow wanted to lean in and brush their noses together, their lips even, then he could. Though with Ichigo staring at him like that, Grimmjow wondered why the hell he was even holding back at that point. Really, he thinks, with the way Ichigo's looking at him, it makes Grimmjow slip a little. He looks hopeful for something, like a dog waiting for a treat and considering their talk... 

  
_To hell with it_ , he thinks as he leans in and gently kisses Ichigo, reaching a hand up to grab the back of his neck and tangle his fingers in the soft orange hair. He can feel Ichigo's hands reach out and grip his waist to pull him closer, deepening their kiss at the same time. He uses his elbows to prop himself up to get a better angle at Ichigo's mouth, gently moving their lips together. Ichigo's hands are sliding up his waist, up his chest, to wrap his arms around his neck and shoulders as he kisses Grimmjow back. He's fucking thriving on the little soft sighs Ichigo's making. There was no hesitation from either of them.

  
It all felt so natural too, like it was an inevitability just waiting to happen. Even Ichigo had seemed like he was just waiting for it, letting Grimmjow figure it out at his own pace, and he's glad really, that Ichigo had waited for him to get his shit together. But at the thought that maybe they could have been doing this earlier if Ichigo had just beat some sense into him or something makes him a little annoyed, but in the end it's fine and damn if Ichigo's lips don't feel _damn fine_ then who the fuck knows what does.

  
Ichigo is the first to break the kiss, deciding instead to pepper little kisses along the unmasked side of Grimmjow's cheek and jaw and damn if Grimmjow doesn't preen a little under the attention. He tilts his head to the side a little so he can kiss Ichigo's mouth again and he feels Ichigo smile into the kiss, it spurs him on and he slides the hand in Ichigo's hair along his jaw to cup his face. 

"If you two are gonna fuck can you send me to Orihime's first?" A voice yells and Grimmjow jumps out of the kiss, knocking Ichigo back with a startled expression on his face. He'd nearly forgotten about that shit cunt.

  
" _Kon_! You fucking little mongrel I'll _kill you_ if you don't fuck off _right now_." Grimmjow growls, and Ichigo can feel the bloodlust radiating off of him as he watches Grimmjow sit up to glare down at the stuffed plush Mod Soul standing in the doorway. 

  
"Kon, just stay in Yuzu's room or something." Ichigo says, rolling over onto his side to stare at Kon. 

  
Kon's silent for a bit before he lets out what Grimmjow assumes is an angry huff and just leaves. 

  
"You make him leave 'cos you want sex?" Grimmjow feels the need to ask, but he doesn't think either of them would do anything tonight because they're fucking tired as all hell.

  
"Not unless you want to bang me while I'm unconscious because I'm literally going to pass out." Ichigo yawns and rolls back over and into Grimmjow's chest with a sigh. Grimmjow's arms instinctively reach up and around Ichigo to pull him closer, reveling in the warmth of having another body pressed against his.

  
"I'll pass." Grimmjow mumbles, using the top of Ichigo's head to scratch an itch on his chin. "Too fucking tired, you woulda' had to ride me."

  
Ichigo snorts a laugh and wraps his arms around Grimmjow's torso, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Grimmjow can feel Ichigo's eyelashes fluttering against his neck, and it tickles slightly; also makes him somewhat glad that the hierro makes him less able to feel tickling sensations or he'd be trying not to giggle like a fucking schoolgirl as Ichigo bats his fucking eyelashes. He can hear and feel Ichigo take a deep breath in and then stilling suddenly and Grimmjow feels nervous all of a sudden.

  
"You smell like fruitloops." Ichigo says, his voice lacking emotion and Grimmjow's blood runs cold. "I swear to God Grimmjow you better not have fucking eaten them all."

  
He huffs, _oh boy_ , here we go.. "I didn't eat them all. Didn't get the time." Grimmjow says, remembering Karin's taunts, calling him a pussy in the literal sense. "Your fuckin' bitch sister..." He mutters with a somewhat malicious tone.

  
Ichigo sighs, "Karin's done something to upset you." Ichigo pulls out of their embrace and sits up on his elbows to look Grimmjow in the eyes, "The pillow, I'm assuming also the fruitloops not being eaten or whatever the fuck happened was her doing because Yuzu hates them and wouldn't care if you ate them or not. What happened?" 

  
Grimmjow huffs, there's no way in _Hell_ he is letting Ichigo know he's mad because Karin was pointing out The Facts. Plus, he's in denial still. So to make his point he growls and rolls over to face the wall, away from Ichigo, pointedly ignoring him. "Nunya."

  
Ichigo fixes Grimmjow's back with a glare, but loses it after a few seconds and sighs. He sits up fully and rubs the tiredness out of his eyes before shifting on the bed to cross his legs and face Grimmjow's turned back. "Talk to me, I won't make fun of you. I promise." He says, and he rests a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "What's got you like this?" He doesn't say _childish_ , but he is thinking it. 

  
Grimmjow groans to himself for a few seconds before biting the bullet and turning back to face Ichigo, but he won't look him in the eye. "She kept fuckin'... calling me a cat and shit." He growls.

  
It takes all of Ichigo's willpower, more than any he's had to use to kill some bad guy or asshole that inevitably turns up to fuck everyone's life over, just to make sure his face doesn't slip up and he doesn't laugh so hard he bursts a blood vessel in his eyes. He takes a deep calming breath. "A cat?" It's not a squeak, there's no squeak in his voice, but it very nearly happens. Oh no, _Ichigo thinks_ , he put that idea in her mind ages ago. Now he's going to have to face the consequences and settle down a pride-wounded Grimmjow.

  
"Yeah, and she was trying to point out all these fuckin' things about me and relate them to cats!" Grimmjow growls, "Fuckin' little cunt called me a pussy. Straight up, no hesitation." 

  
Ichigo gently squeezes Grimmjow's shoulder in a comforting manner, "What happened?" He says softly, and really, he's too tired for this, but if they want to try this relationship thing for real now then they'll have to work through things like this, and what better time to start than now?

  
"Nothin' really. Wanted to kill her, nearly was going to as well- I had my hand on Pantera and everything." Grimmjow says, "Thought about how you'd kill me for real, calmed down enough to not kill her but I did throw the fruitloops at her. Hard. Dunno if she's ok, but I assume she is or you'd know already. Or your dad woulda' killed me." 

  
"Thank you for not killing her." Ichigo says, and he's serious this time. Grimmjow's got a problem controlling his temper, and he managed that a lot better than he would have even just 3 months before. "I'm sorry she can be a bit much. I guess I should also apologize." Own it, Ichigo, own it. 

  
Grimmjow get's tense under Ichigo's finger and he worries if Grimmjow's going to snap at him before he knows what he's going to be apologizing for. "Why?" He mumbles.

  
"It might have been my fault she's been thinking of you like a cat." Ichigo bites his lip and hopes Grimmjow doesn't get angry. "I told her ages ago about your release form and how..." He wasn't planning on ever saying that he told Karin he thought Grimmjow was hot for a catman Hollow, let alone Grimmjow himself, but... "Well, I told her you turn into this cat hollow man and you fight with a feline grace and that it was really hot. Then she started with all these theories and wanted me to confirm or deny them. I got a little bothered by her questions after the first few and wouldn't answer her anymore. Guess she went wild with them, huh?"

  
He prepared himself for Grimmjow's outburst but it didn't come. Instead he was just silent and staring at Ichigo. Then a considerably prominent blush appears on his cheeks and he sits up, imitating Ichigo's sitting position, though not with much room to do so and Grimmjow's knees are overlapping Ichigo's and his back is flush against the wall. "Ages ago? How long ago did you say that stuff to her?"

  
Ichigo purses his lips as he tries to remember and _definitely_ not stare at Grimmjow's flushed face. "Uhh, probably not long after you started harassing me for fights all the time? It was a while ago now..." 

  
Grimmjow takes a steady breath and refuses to meet Ichigo's eyes, and his face gets redder. If it didn't look fucking cute then Ichigo would be worried that he was having some kind of allergic reaction to emotions. "Wow." Grimmjow mumbles, "You've had the hots for me for that fucking long, _and_ you were telling to your little sister all about it like a lovesick teenager."

  
"Yeah, I guess." Ichigo mumbles, it finally hitting him that he really did just tell Grimmjow how long he's been having thoughts about him that were getting serious. But then, "Grimmjow... I was a teenager, though." 

  
Grimmjow frowns, "Wait what? How old are you?" Grimmjow really hopes Ichigo's legal. He just assumed he was because he sure as hell didn't look like a kid, fights like a God, and also maybe his dad would extend his over-protectiveness to Ichigo when it came to something like that and he would have killed Grimmjow instead of making sexual innuendos. Although, who the fuck knows what's up with that mad lad, anyway?

  
"Turning 20, but that's besides the point now, I was a teenager when I met you." Ichigo says, "We had our first fight when I'd just turned 16."

  
Grimmjow stares dumbly at him. "You were a kid?"

  
"Yeah." Ichigo shrugs, "But that was ages ago. Right now I'm sayin' sorry about putting ideas in Karin's head about your cat traits."

  
Grimmjow scoffs, "You're obviously forgiven. I mean, you must've been babbling to her and having some kinda gay crisis or something about how hot I was." Grimmjow's grinning lightly now, looking down at the blanket he was restlessly picking at, playing with the loose fibers.

  
Ichigo laughs, "Something like that." It was something like that, though. Except the original panic happened after the Aizen fiasco and Ichigo, in his no-power loneliness that was inescapable, had suddenly got the time to think about everything he experienced up until that point and if that meant the realization he was gay and that so many of the people he ran into were so _fucking hot_ then so be it. It didn't help when he got his powers back, got to see everyone again, fought another war, saw Grimmjow again which lead to even more gay panic because _fuck he got hotter somehow_ , and had more to think about than ever before. 

  
Ichigo reaches out and slides his hands up Grimmjow's thighs and over his hips to hold on to his waist, pulling on him to get him to lean forward a bit. Grimmjow gets the hint and leans forward, Ichigo meeting him halfway and letting himself be pulled into a kiss. Grimmjow grins into the kiss and pulls back a little.

  
"Guess we're doing the dating thing, huh?" Grimmjow says. "Actually, this time."

  
"I guess so." Ichigo laughs softly, then he smirks. "I'm your boyfriend, now." Grimmjow just grins in response.

  
" _Fuckin' finally_!" Comes a muffled voice from outside Ichigo's room, swiftly followed by a thump and an " _Ouch! Dad that hurt, watch where you put your big stinkin' fuckin' feet_!" 

  
Grimmjow and Ichigo jolt and Ichigo twists around to face the door with a frown and a glare. Grimmjow leans around to stare behind Ichigo and yells "I can hear you nasty little eavesdroppers, you know!?" 

  
They hear a squeak and two pairs of footfalls running down the hall, then comes Isshin's shout of " _Wear protection_!" And a door slamming in the distance.

  
"Snoops." Ichigo groans and turns back, leaning his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. "I am so exhausted." He mumbles, but he's smiling. "Fuck I need some sleep."

  
Grimmjow shuffles back under the covers and lays down, "Then get comfy, 'cos I'm stealing the blankets if you don't hurry up."

  
"You don't even need the bloody blankets, ass." Ichigo smirks and wriggles down into the warmth of the bed and shoves his chest against Grimmjow's side. "Though, I'm a little mad we have no pillow." 

  
"I'm not apologizing for it." Grimmjow mumbles, shifting an arm under Ichigo's neck and throwing it over his shoulder. Then the ginger fucking snuggles up to him like he fucking _belongs_ there or some shit.

  
"I'm not expecting one." Ichigo says, yawning as he buries his head in Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow looks down at him and thinks, Yeah, the idiot _does_ kinda' belong there, huh? 

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun to write but it took me a month initially, until I rushed the ending. Kept getting stuck and not knowing where to take it. I had no plan for this fic other than "GrimmIchi romcom". During the beginning of the fic, with the whole flashback thing, that was originally the whole fic and I was going to upload that as a sort of pre-slash, and then I started making a sequel but halfway through I was like.... no, lets just combine them. 
> 
> Anyway follow me on twitter, I'm lame @ / schwingalicious


End file.
